


<夏日特辑|Flourish> VOL.03 Pool Party

by Lather_iloveusk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lather_iloveusk/pseuds/Lather_iloveusk
Summary: 1.Buffet Car（移动餐车）2.Donut（游泳圈）3.Summer Wind（热风）4.Passion Fruit（百香果）5. California Dazzle（加利福尼亚晕眩）





	VOL.03 Pool Party

**Author's Note:**

> 〉〉普设USK  
> 〉〉Comedy  
> 〉〉给雪菌！！

 

 

      阳光刺过棕榈叶缝隙煎烤着泳池派对，黄色的三角旗和太阳伞亮眼，其下的餐车上堆满的清凉饮品十分受人欢迎。蓝白条纹躺椅被占满，穿着清凉的男孩女孩戴着墨镜，手里拿着颜色鲜艳的汽水或是鲜榨果汁在欢笑闲扯，咧开嘴笑时露出一口白牙。打盘手正放着Applause，摇滚与电音给本就热辣的空气灌入瓦斯，人们随着节奏扭动身体，气氛接近爆炸极限。

 

      岸上空气滚烫水面漾起反光，然而一旦穿过那层薄膜没进同薄荷绿果冻一般的水体里，就会爽快得如同灌入了一大口冰镇过的薄荷苏打水。女孩拥有热粉色火烈鸟或是彩色鬃毛独角兽坐骑，正上演着水仗，水花伴随尖叫与笑声四处飞溅；褐色皮肤的男人戴着墨镜，躺在披萨形状充气浮排上享受日光浴；几个青年人在打水上排球，岸上池子里有人正进行着水枪大战；一个卷毛男孩坐在巧克力味甜甜圈样式的游泳圈里在看GQ杂志，然后被突然从水中窜出的，背上贴着鲨鱼鳍浮板头戴潜水镜的小鬼头吓到差点连人带游泳圈翻个底朝天——

 

      “深水炸弹！”一个好身材的男孩从岸上冲来，起跳！尖叫声一片——“啪——”！落水！掀起的泳池巨浪把岸上的人都打湿了，男孩咯咯笑着从水里钻出甩头时候又被周围人泼上了水。

 

      水也溅到了亚瑟的休闲裤上，但他只是眯着眼睛继续看泳池里的情形。他喝着西柚莫吉托斜倚在吧台，对参与水上活动提不起太大兴趣，因为他一晒就会红成小牛肉一样的颜色，其次——他不会游泳（……虽然他对那只独角兽坐骑有些心动）。先前一个女孩盛情邀请他们打排球时弗朗西斯替亚瑟开脱说“He is on his period（他姨妈来了）”，对方在被女孩拖走的时候亚瑟微笑着冲他比了个中指。

 

      除此之外还有一个原因——他不像弗朗西斯，已经工作了还能跟一群大学生打成一片。显然前任会长不会跟他的前副会长一样（放浪），主动参加什么派对可不是他的作风——派对，而不是校友会——但公司放高温假太久他都快憋死在公寓里……何况他来的话还可以混到免费酒水。

 

      尽管他站在如桑拿房的岸上汗如雨下，但他感觉不错。酸甜冰爽的西柚莫吉托、年轻的肉体与活力让他感觉自己从燥热的夏日中苏醒了过来——虽然他对与大学生交往并没有兴趣，但是那边——那个打碟手——戴着电镀蛤蟆镜，一边脸颊上印着星星图案、金色头发有一撮挑染成紫色的那位对上了他的胃口。他敞着牛仔马甲，下身穿的是阿迪达斯花里胡哨的沙滩裤，沾着汗珠的小麦色肌肤大大喇喇地暴露在空气中；他健壮的手腕上戴着手势感应打碟手环，运动员般的身材随音乐节奏舞动，性感得不得了。亚瑟喉口滑动……而且他放的是Lady Gaga……

 

      他托起鸡尾酒杯抿下一口酒。

 

      同为社会人士要好说的多。那个打盘手正是自己喜欢的类型，运气好的话他们能打上一炮。他蠢蠢欲动了，亚瑟趁Applause快结束的时候晃到那个DJ面前。

 

      “Lady Gaga,huh?”亚瑟单手拿酒杯朝他料想中的今夜炮|友微笑，“George Michael*?”

 

       “阿尔弗雷德。”对方摘下眼镜，亚瑟看到那张如同好莱坞电影男明星的脸和明亮的蓝眼睛的那一刻，他感觉自己的心脏都要从嘴里跳出来了，“你有什么想点的歌吗？”

 

      “呃呃……亚瑟。”他握上了对方的手交换姓名，“《Born This Way》*？”

 

       “我以为你会点《G.U.Y.》……Do you want to be my guy？”阿尔弗雷德从亚瑟手中抢过鸡尾酒杯，性感嘴唇印到后者先前喝过的位置。看着亚瑟有些愣怔他爽朗笑出来，然后开始放《G.U.Y.》。亚瑟有些没反应过来，他本来只想撩一下这个帅气的DJ，却未想到对方也对自己有意思，而且攻势更猛。

 

      还没等他做出什么举动（比如逃跑什么的）阿尔弗雷德就离开打碟机加入热舞，男男女女尖叫着欢迎他的加入，他回应着，用手势控制节奏——

 

      Greetings Himeros 迎接希马洛斯

 

      亚瑟本想拿起酒杯，却被阿尔弗雷德捉住手腕，酒杯被粗暴地按在台上

 

      God of sexual desire 性欲之神

 

      亚瑟略有震惊地看向阿尔弗雷德的时候，对方眯着眼睛勾着嘴角跟随音乐做出“S-E-X”的口型

 

      Son of Aphrodite 阿佛洛狄忒之子

 

      夏日高温与赤裸言语让亚瑟脸颊红透，可他又无法拒绝眼前的诱惑，他想看到对方希腊雕塑一般的身材，他大概是被厄洛斯的金箭射中了心脏

 

      Lay back and feast as this audio guides you 跟随这音乐的指引

 

      紧接着阿尔弗雷德用身体带领亚瑟摇摆起来，他的手从亚瑟肩膀滑到手腕，亚瑟双手举起，许久没蹦迪他有点不熟练，不过这并无大碍，音乐会唤起他的肌肉记忆

 

      Through new and exciting positions，让它带你探索未知刺激

 

      阿尔弗雷德挥动起臂膀，控制节奏，电子音乐频繁刺激着耳膜，气氛带动起来，他把亚瑟扯到人群中央

 

      I wanna be your G.U.Y

 

      阿尔弗雷德移动脚步，拍手挥舞，在要凑近亚瑟耳垂的时候对方抽出身来，亚瑟转到阿尔弗雷德身侧，手轻搭在对方肩上，“You want to BE MY GUY?That's right.”

 

      Oh yeah I wanna be the Grave Unearth You

 

      亚瑟还未享受一会儿反击的快感，阿尔弗雷德的手就滑到他的腰上，腘窝被对方膝盖一顶，他直接就坐到对方的大腿上，原先放在阿尔弗雷德肩膀上的那只手被捉住手腕。阿尔弗雷德俯身压下，“Yes...U will BE THE GIRL UNDER ME.”

 

      Our sex doesn't tell us no lies

 

      亚瑟装作微恼怒，推开他的肩膀站起，膝盖想要顶到对方两腿之间却被压住，阿尔弗雷德顶跨直接让他们的鸟磨蹭到一块

 

      I'm gonna wear the tie, want the power to leave you

 

      亚瑟哼了一声，他拽着阿尔弗雷德颈间的金属链子强迫对方低头看自己，皱着眉头嘴角挂上恶毒挑衅的笑容，口里说出F开头的那个单词

 

      I'm aimin' for full control of this love (of this love)

 

      “That's what I'll do to U.”阿尔弗雷德把对方的手摘下来放在自己的胸肌上，让他感受那里蕴含的力量

 

      Touch me, touch me, don't be sweet

 

      手感的确很好，亚瑟大大方方地摸了一把，满意得几乎要笑出来

 

      Love me, love me, please retweet

 

      但他克制住笑意，把对方的手带到自己腰侧，阿尔弗雷德的手从衬衫里伸进去，亚瑟把自己的手臂搭在对方肩上，几乎是一种应允

 

      I wanna be that guy (G.U.Y.)

 

      旋转然后分开，他们舞动起来，亚瑟甩掉自己的皮凉鞋赤脚踏上地面

 

      I wanna be that guy (G.U.Y.)

 

      亚瑟用自己的臀部摩擦身后人的大腿，手上模拟着女性自慰时搓揉胸部的动作，阿尔弗雷德甩臂顶跨，脖子抻直有力地扬起，汗液甩动反射阳光，仿佛星子。亚瑟抓过不知从哪儿来的水枪，冲着阿尔弗雷德裆部射击，扣下的一刻握住枪的手被提起，水柱直接击到了阿尔弗雷德左边的奶子上。

 

      亚瑟已经有些狂热了，这是否有特殊用意他没放在心上，他继续扣动扳机把水射到对方脖子，肩膀上。紧接着他扔下玩具水枪摸了把阿尔弗雷德滑溜胸肌上的水，舌尖伸出舔了口尝手上的味道，不出意外，有点咸。阿尔弗雷德挑眉把亚瑟扛起扔进池子里，然后自己也跳下去。亚瑟差点以为自己要淹死却发现自己踩得到泳池底狼狈起身，随后惊呼被阿尔弗雷德托着屁股放到那个他觊觎已久的，有着彩虹鬃毛的独角兽充气坐骑上。阿尔弗雷德坐在另外一个火烈鸟坐骑上扔给他一个大号水枪，女孩们尖叫起来，他们在池子里继续刚才的战斗。阿尔弗雷德甩下他的牛仔夹克戴上墨镜就像个夏日轻装上阵的西部牛仔，亚瑟恶作剧般把水往他乳沟裆部射，结果迎来反击搞得自己胸膛、裆部也都水兮兮的。大家都开始围观起哄，泼水到他们两人身上。

 

      他们周旋着，坐骑错车的时候他们开始了近身搏斗，这不利于亚瑟，因为阿尔弗雷德上半身光溜溜的他什么都抓不住。他倾过身子勾住阿尔弗雷德的短裤，起哄声变大，阿尔弗雷德稍微有些吃惊随后抓住亚瑟的衣领，亚瑟没坐稳惊慌勾住阿尔弗雷德的脖子，结果两人都落了水。他们砸进水里溅起大片水花，男男女女叫笑着，迫不及待地也想试试水枪大战。

 

      阿尔弗雷德笑着捋了把头发，把水枪递给另外一个男孩。由于浸了水，他头发上的挑染和脸上的一次性纹身稍有掉色，这么看来那张面孔更加性感了。亚瑟猛地意识到自己冲着阿尔弗雷德发呆的样子被抓个正着，他低头骂了一句觉得自己脸颊发烫，想潜进水里时却被对方抓住手腕强行浮出水面

 

      Get on top of me 在我上方 让我仰视

 

      亚瑟仰头看着对方，阿尔弗雷德亮蓝色的眼睛几乎要把他吸进去，他性感饱满的嘴唇亮晶晶的

 

      And Mars' warring spirit rams into the atmosphere 玛尔斯的战神之魂涌入大气层

 

      ——而阿尔弗雷德也看着自己。

 

      Touch me touch me, don't be shy

 

      亚瑟垂下眼睫，阿尔弗雷德手上的力道减小，亚瑟双手得以自由，抚摸上对方略微鼓起的肱二头肌

 

      I'll lay down face up this time

 

      阿尔弗雷德的手搭上他的腰

 

      I wanna be that guy (G.U.Y.)

 

      他们的脸颊无限接近

 

      Vierzehn, Drei, Eins 十四 三 一

 

      ……

      

      Nein Zedd!

 

       “Tell me that you wanna have sex with me.”阿尔弗雷德轻声说。

 

      Nein Zedd!

 

      “I...”

 

      Nein Zedd!

 

      就当亚瑟以为他们要接吻的时候，阿尔弗雷德大笑着放开了自己。亚瑟瞪大眼睛，意识到自己似乎是被耍了。他正要发作，对方却突然从水中起身到岸上，他站起来拍了拍手，大声说，“Okay,everybody,I'm sorry ,but l have to tell ya the party is at an end.”

 

      大家发出了扫兴的声音，一个与他年龄相仿的男孩跑到他旁边锤了一下他的肩膀，“What the hell……大家玩得正尽兴呢！”

 

      阿尔弗雷德耸肩：“戴维——我有点事要处理，而且差不多也该去吃午饭了。”他捡起刚刚甩到岸上的牛仔夹克，从上衣口袋里抽出一张卡，“带大家到Hatfield’s*去吃午饭，算是我的补偿。”

 “U asshole.”戴维接过黑卡，“你就是UCLA*版的埃隆·马斯克*。”

 

       “谢谢夸奖。”阿尔弗雷德拍了拍戴维的肩膀，“去吧。”

 

      大家稍微有点抱怨，但也都三三两两地在撤退，阿尔弗雷德跟几个人打了招呼之后来到泳池旁，蹲在亚瑟面前。

 

      “You're not gonna get up?”

 

      亚瑟瞪视对方：“How did you...Who do you think you are?”

 

      “我是主办人，我当然有把客人请走的权利。”

 

      “……琼斯？”

 

      “你现在才反应过来吗？”阿尔弗雷德笑着把一块浴巾扔给亚瑟，“我觉得我们需要一点私人空间。事先说明，我只做插人的那一方。”

 

      亚瑟把自己头上的浴巾拿下来：“那你为什么放《G.U.Y.》*？”

 

       “哦，那个是我替你点的。”

 

      “你这个自大的美国佬！我终于知道为什么他们要叫你翻版埃隆·马斯克了！”

 

      “相反，我挺喜欢你的英国口音。”

 

      亚瑟装作没听到这句话：“你凭什么认为我想被你插？我可不想跟一个还在念书的小鬼搭上关系。”

 

      “因为你在吧台那边喝酒时候看我的目光都要把我烧穿了。至于我的大学生身份……我想你应该不会不知道我另一个身份吧？你想要什么味道的润滑液？”

 

      亚瑟哼了一声：“……樱桃。”

 

      阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩转过身：“虽然我是双性恋，但这也的确是我第一次跟男人做。姑且满足一下你的想法，毕竟等会儿被所谓的处男操到求饶的又不是我。”

 

      亚瑟咬着下唇看着阿尔弗雷德把夹克甩到肩上的背影。他还做了个搭额礼，见鬼，亚瑟偏过头去。

 

      他早该料想到他是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。他还在UCLA担任学生会长时候就注意到了这个年轻人——身为维纳斯技术公司（正是他现在工作的公司，他妈的）的唯一继承人，同时也是天才少年，十六岁就上大学，操，简直是屁股里插着金汤匙出生——却非要搞独立——也许这就是美国人。前几年不依靠老爹创业搞开发成立了自己的技术公司，今年又准备去MIT攻读物理硕士学位——他想不注意到都难。

 

      ……不过跟阿尔弗雷德做爱真的很有吸引力，亚瑟甚至要为他破例了。他起身用柔软的浴巾吸干自己身体上的水，找到自己的包在临时搭建的更衣室里换上了干衣服，才跟随阿尔弗雷德的脚步进到被热带植被环绕的别墅里去。

 

      阿尔弗雷德也换了身坐在那里等着他，亚瑟感觉被这么看着有点不舒服：“我身上有什么脏东西吗？”

 

      “没有。”但阿尔弗雷德还是盯着亚瑟看，“你想吃点什么，我是说……我……”

 

      “？这年头约炮这么讲究的吗？你是不是还要点小蜡烛？”

 

      “……我想说我叫了中餐。”阿尔弗雷德用一种奇怪的眼神看着他，“难道你不饿吗？”

 

      如果有地洞亚瑟一定要钻进去，不过这大理石地砖打个洞他估计赔不起。

 

 

      ……

 

 

      阿尔弗雷德把亚瑟按到床上接吻，手上解开他白色衬衫的扣子，摩挲干燥滚烫、却又细腻光滑的皮肤。轻按肋骨时亚瑟轻哼一声，忍不住抱住面前年轻男孩的脑袋加重亲吻，搞得两个人唇舌之间全是午饭后百香果果汁的味道。阿尔弗雷德跪在床铺上，一条腿的膝盖卡在亚瑟两腿之间，情况不怎么妙——他们都已经半勃了。

 

      热风吹动白色窗纱，晃动的热带树影投在亚瑟略显苍白、此时却泛着红的躯体上，动与静之间显现出诡谲独特的美感。阿尔弗雷德直起身俯视这样的亚瑟，他的脸上也染上了意乱情迷的潮红。“……告诉我该怎么做。”阿尔弗雷德开口，声线低沉，他俯下身来用鼻尖磨蹭亚瑟的颈侧，顺带留下了一串湿热的吻。

 

      亚瑟用手臂挡着眼睛大口喘气，他咽下唾沫轻推开阿尔弗雷德，“这样……我们先互相口交一次……”他从自己的衬衫中挣脱出来，阿尔弗雷德也一把把他的黑色工字背心脱掉，金属装饰项链带动起来闪着光。那健壮的身躯怎么看也不会厌倦……亚瑟想，然后红着脸暗骂一声偏过头去把裤子也扯下来扔在一旁。阿尔弗雷德躺下来，亚瑟与反方向跪在他上方，他扭过身来撅着屁股调整高度，让膝盖支撑在阿尔弗雷德的帅脸两旁方便对方帮自己抚慰。阿尔弗雷德上路很快，他轻扯着亚瑟的性器，拇指滑过敏感的马眼沾上液体润滑，粗糙的手指滑过柱身的感觉让他爽得头皮发麻……他颤抖着哼出声，手上加快速度把阿尔弗雷德早就被撑起的运动短裤解开，勾起ck内裤把里面的肉棒放出来。

 

      他毫不犹豫地含进去，用唾沫润湿那根大屌，手上则是搓揉肿胀的睾丸，听见阿尔弗雷德的抽气声亚瑟生出了一种胜利感。他退出来用舌尖在阿尔弗雷德的马眼口打转，舌叶蹭过坚挺的柱身一直舔到底端。而这时阿尔弗雷德似乎也找到了道，他把亚瑟翘起的阴茎含进口里，挤压了一点啫喱型的樱桃味润滑液到手上抹进亚瑟屁股里，他一手扶着阴茎舔舐龟头一手顺着臀缝压入两根手指。

 

      “啊啊……”亚瑟可受不了两面的夹击，他被刺激地猛地吞下阿尔弗雷德的阴茎，巨大的龟头抵在他的喉口，男性气息扑面而来，鼻尖几乎能触到对方坚硬的耻毛，亚瑟被硬生生逼出了几滴眼泪。湿滑高热的口腔挤压老二的感觉让阿尔弗雷德爽得仰头，他呻吟出来快速撸动着亚瑟的阴茎，这让亚瑟差点一屁股坐阿尔弗雷德脸上。亚瑟咳嗽着退出，迷迷糊糊地用手指玩弄吐着腥液的铃口，他屁股翘起，头干脆枕在了阿尔弗雷德的胯骨上。阿尔弗雷德在撑开他的后穴塞入较亚瑟的手指而言更粗壮粗糙的手指，亚瑟努力放松着身体，像玩什么不倒翁一般晃动那根大屌，然后稍微抻长脖子顺着阴茎根舔到顶端——而这时阿尔弗雷德在扩张过程中挤压到了他的前列腺。

 

      “唔唔唔阿尔弗雷德……”亚瑟手肘撑起自己，性|器兴奋地抖动起来吐出前液，“好爽……还要……”

 

      事实证明脑子好用在性爱上也能体现出来，阿尔弗雷德马上掌握了位置与力度刺激他的腺体，另一只手给他的睾丸按摩，亚瑟只觉得快感像海面上的波浪那般席卷而来，他的视线已经被泪水模糊了。阿尔弗雷德掰开他的屁股，呼吸打在肛周，刺激得那里不住收缩，可那地方又被可怜兮兮地撑开，阿尔弗雷德舔进去，柔韧有力的舌头不同于手指。“啊……”亚瑟轻声叫出来，他没想到阿尔弗雷德会舔入……虽然他做过了准备，干。

 

      “呜呜呜呜！！！”当他想要制止的时候阿尔弗雷德却猛顶前列腺所在的位置，老二上的快感与前列腺快感堆叠起来让他的他身体绷直直接高潮了。他无意识却动情地舔弄抚弄着阿尔弗雷德的肉柱，从阴囊中间的缝舔至柱身，再浅浅含住对方的龟头让巨物和着自己的舌头搅动，阿尔弗雷德吼出来，亚瑟却像个得到鼓励的小孩一般更努力地舔弄，手也加入，灵活地刺激着膨大的柱身与睾丸。

 

      “OMG,that's fucking good!!!”阿尔弗雷德头向后仰顶跨，把自己的老二戳到了亚瑟喉咙里，节律收缩的喉口让阿尔弗雷德就这么射了出来——

 

      “呜呃咳咳咳……”白|浊汁液直接送到口里，亚瑟吞下去不少，但这么搞毫无疑问会呛个半死，他慌张退出一阵猛咳。

 

      阿尔弗雷德自然知道这是极不礼貌的，但不知为什么这次竟然失控了。他手忙脚乱地坐起把亚瑟揽到怀里轻抚后背。亚瑟的鲜红薄唇被操得淫靡不堪，嘴角和舌尖还挂着没吞下去的白色黏稠液体……亚瑟的眼睛红彤彤地又被逼出了泪水，此时脸颊耳尖肩膀与胸膛泛着好看的粉色……干，他觉得自己又有感觉了。阿尔弗雷德甩了甩头帮亚瑟拿来了卫生纸，并且询问他需不需要用漱口水。

 

      亚瑟晕乎乎地摇头，他擦着嘴，心想着这也算是扯平了，阿尔弗雷德啃了他的屁股，自己吃了阿尔弗雷德的精液。

 

      阿尔弗雷德抓了把头发，捉下对方的手腕忍不住吻了上去。果然有一股腥膻味道，但阿尔弗雷德没管那么多，亚瑟哼哼着，把手臂随意搭在阿尔弗雷德肩上，亲吻结束后亚瑟还笑着伸出舌头舔了舔阿尔弗雷德的上嘴唇。

 

       这个人怎么回事……他对每个炮友都这样？阿尔弗雷德稍有气恼地把亚瑟推倒，动作难免粗鲁，他架起对方的一条腿让他双腿大张，淌满淫液与润滑液的私部暴露开来，下面的小嘴甚至还在随着人的呼吸开合着。阿尔弗雷德将手摸入那里，亚瑟惊呼一声，口齿不清，内容大概是能不能别这么突然之类。试探好后阿尔弗雷德让沾满黏滑液体的手指滑出，扶着自己再度勃起的阴茎，戴好套直接插了进去。由于前戏充足，进入还算顺利，让人头大的是亚瑟一直哼哼唧唧，抱怨阿尔弗雷德太大了。

 

      阿尔弗雷德捏了把对方手感良好的臀肉开口：“难道不好吗？”

 

      “这次还行……”亚瑟扭动着自己的屁股尽量适应，“要是之后哪次没做足准备你就插进来我可就爽了。”

 

      “你还想要多少次？”阿尔弗雷德耸动着，亚瑟爽得哼哼。

 

      “你知道……一个会自己抽动的震动棒可不多见。”

 

      “你竟然把天之骄子与震动棒相提并论，我要哭了。”

 

      “Don't cry,babe.”亚瑟正过着嘴瘾，阿尔弗雷德却突然把他架起抽插起来每次都戳到前列腺又滑过捅干到最深处，亚瑟哽了一下叫出声来，干，他的确是搞不过十九岁的年轻人，要是他们维持一段稳定的关系，他可能会受不住。

 

      “你在说什么？嗯？”阿尔弗雷德俯下身来，碎发与挂坠晃动，声音低沉动情让亚瑟受不了。交合处发出滋噗滋噗的水声，阿尔弗雷德的睾丸拍击在自己的会阴上把粘液搞得到处都是，这种情色声音让他脸颊发烫，他呻吟一声，竟生出了自己要被操出水的错觉。

 

      在阿尔弗雷德看来这种画面无疑也有巨大的视觉冲击，树影印在对方赤裸躯体上美丽得不得了，同时这个角度他可以清晰看到含着自己大屌的后穴，那里被拉扯着吐出装不下的液体……对方情色又可爱的表情也尽收眼底，他俯下身去亲吻对方的胸膛，手上捏住他的乳头。亚瑟被刺激地尖叫，“不要弄那里！！”

 

      “为什么？”阿尔弗雷德开口，“你刚刚吸得好紧。”他触碰着交合的位置，然后扯着亚瑟颤抖的手也放到那个地方。“哦、哦……”可怜的老亚瑟声线都发颤了。

 

      “你快把我榨出来了。”阿尔弗雷德恶劣地俯身咬住身下人的耳垂把呼吸撒在对方颈间，手里把挺立发硬的乳头掐按下去——

 

      “啊啊啊啊啊他妈的阿尔弗雷德！！”亚瑟这次直接骂出来，性器抖动着第二次射精了。后穴绞紧让阿尔弗雷德也爽过了头，他被激得猛烈抽动起来，一下下顶到最深处，就像打桩机一般，最后射出来时候亚瑟听着阿尔弗雷德低喘，不过隔着套子体内仅能感受到对方性器激动颤抖。他抚摸着眼前能把人帅昏过去的脸迷迷糊糊地想，下次他们再做就不用避孕套好了……他想试试那种被浇灌……被阿尔弗雷德射满的感觉。

 

      阿尔弗雷德把自己抽出来，避孕套随意打了个结扔进垃圾桶。他躺下来侧身支起脑袋看亚瑟。他一直这么盯着对方直到两人剧烈起伏的胸腔平稳下来。亚瑟轻咳一声，他被盯得发毛，不得不被迫偏过头去。

 

      许久后阿尔弗雷德开口：“承认吧，我对你还蛮有吸引力的。”

 

      亚瑟翻了个白眼。是的，我看到你的第一眼就想跟你上床了。

 

      ……但鬼才会说出口，他可是个英国人。

 

      “不如我们开始一段稳定的关系……Perhaps bedfellows or lovers？虽然我个人偏向于后者。”

 

      “等等，这不会太快了吗？我们才认识一天不到。”亚瑟向旁边缩了缩稍微有些吃惊地看着阿尔弗雷德，“再说了我怎么知道你会不会有那些有钱人家小孩的奇怪嗜好？”

 

      “如果户外运动也算的话。怎样，要不要尝试一下？Wanna be my guy?”

 

      “还有，你要不跳槽来我的公司，我老爹已经不行了。”

 

      “……”

 

      过了一会儿亚瑟微微偏过头，眉头微皱：“……你到底是哪儿来的自信。”

 

      阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩。然后他刮了刮鼻子，咧嘴笑出来：“也许就像你说的，我是个美国佬。”

 

 

　

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> *George Michael  
> 著名摇滚歌手，同时有男同性恋者这一身份。
> 
> *《Born This Way》  
> 欧美LGBT群体聚会常用曲目。
> 
> *Hatfield’s  
> 洛杉矶高档餐厅。
> 
> *UCLA  
> 加利福尼亚大学洛杉矶分校缩写。
> 
> *埃隆·马斯克  
> 工程师、慈善家、PayPa联合创始人以及三家公司的CEO。通常被比作是现实生活中的钢铁侠。
> 
> *《G.U.Y.》  
> 内有I want be your girl under you这句歌词，亚瑟以为阿尔弗雷德是作为自己给他点的
> 
>  
> 
> by Lather  
> 2018.8.30


End file.
